


The First Lesson

by RandomMel85



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Turtle Tots, Young Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Spminter goes from "father" to "Sensei" when a young Leonardo shows interest in his teachings....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Lesson

"What 'cha doing, Papa?" Leonardo was only three years old, and he was showing an increasing interest towards his father's art and discipline. 

Splinter continued to lit his candles. "I am preparing to meditate, my son..." His voice was soft and kind. The little turtle rubbed his eyes as he let out a small yawn. Splinter chuckled lightly. "Leonardo... I believe bed time was about a half hour ago... Why aren't you laying with your brothers?" 

"Cause I wanna be like Papa, so I'll do what Papa does!" Bright, little blue eyes fixated on the ninjutsu master, who in change couldn't help but grin lovingly. 

"Very well then... You may join me while I meditate... But promise me you will be quiet as a mouse, and focused like a lion..." Splinter's eyes narrowed, transmitting to his young son a sense of maturity which filled his little chest. He felt very proud his father would allow him to take part in his 'grown up' ritual. Taking a spot next his beloved father, little Leo closed his eyes tight, and took a deep breath, holding it in. After a few seconds, Splinter's ear twitched towards the youngster. "Leonardo, breathe!" The little one gasped as he took in air once more.

Splinter couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny, Papa?" Leonardo asked as he pouted his little mouth.

"Hmm... Looks like you are quite serious about training with me, Leonardo. So from now on, I will also become serious. You shall refer to me as 'Master' from here on out. I will teach you everything you need to know so that one day you can take my place as clan leader, and keep our family safe." The boy's face lit up with a huge smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

He crossed his skinny, forest-green legs, and taking a deep breath he closed his eyes. "Pa- Master...?"

Splinter looked through one hooded eye at his eldest son. "Yes...?"

"What's 'meditate'...?"

Splinter gave out a loud sigh, and shaking his head slowly, he began the first of many lessons to come.


End file.
